If you Gave a Hug
by Bright Swallow
Summary: How would random Characters of different Anime and Manga would react if you gave them a hug? That's what a mysterious girl is going to find out! Because it starts with Edward Elric, it's in the Fullmetal category. My first story! Rated M for language
1. Fullmetal Embrace

DISCLAIMER: I do not have ownership of Fullmetal Alchemist. SO TRY TO SUE ME NOW!

In a random alley in Amestris, an empty suit of armor was franticly looking through a crowd of people. Why in the world should a suit of armor even be able to move let alone talk you ask?

Shame on you for not reading the manga…

Any who, the suit of armor, or what we love to call him Alphonse Elric was searching through a crowed of people when a shout rose above the hustle and bustle of the people.

"AL!! AH SHIT HELP!"

Alphonse sighed in relief as he finally gained sight of a familiar red coat.

"Ni-san where have you-"

"…"

"…"

"Ni-san" asked Al patiently "Why is there someone hugging you?"

Indeed, there was a girl who was currently crushing our poor favorite chibi to death.

DAMMIT GET OFF ALREADY! Roared Edward Elric.

The strange girl looked at Ed strangely. "Never!" she cried "Hugging is not a sin! Especially when they turn blue and start convulsing, cause then it gets fun!

Silence that was so awkward filled the area after that proclamation even the authoress couldn't quite explain it in writing.

Alas, knowing our dear logic loving shorty it was not to last long.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!!! And why do I have to be the victim?" sobbed a very much defeated Ed.

"Cause' you're so cute!" replied the girl.

Al felt very confused at that moment. Suddenly an imaginary light bulb went off in his head. "Ah! Ni-san finally found a love life!" exclaimed Al! "Congrats I'll leave you two love birds alone." And he ran of giggling in a very disturbing way, scaring many children as he did so.

"…NO! AL! IT"S NOT LIKE THAT!" yelled Ed for the umpteenth time. Yes poor Ed's throat was getting very sore.

"BWAHAHA! YOUR ALL MINE CHIBI!"


	2. Uchiha Uzumaki Duo

Sasuke Uchiha is a very exceptional ninja.

Heck, he was rookie of the year. It's a title that shouldn't be easily disregarded.

Sasuke is also very experienced at evading various objects. Especially fan girls who literally flew at him…_Flew!_

He was a damn Uchiha and proud of it!

"So why in the world…" wondered the genius " Was I not able to avoid this girl?"

Indeed this poor boy was in the same predicament that Ed was in from the previous chapter.

Someone was hugging him…

Some _girl _was hugging him…

Some _random totally unknown_ girl was _squeezing _him to the point where he was quite certain that a few ribs cracked.

"…Let go.." growled the stoic boy.

He honestly knew, with previous experience from fan girls, that it wasn't going to work.

…Dontcha just hate it when you're right?

" Don't wanna!" whined the girl.

"Why?" mumbled Sasuke.

Sasuke was expecting lines like "I worship your every move and the ground you work on! Please let some of your greatness rub upon myself and finally come to realize that I am your soul mate and want to bear your childr-…" ( Sasuke normally knocked them out cold by then.)

He was not expecting however " Cause' I like emo kids like you! I wanna hug them all!"

Sasuke's eyebrow was twitching at this point. He hated when people called him emo! _Hated…_

I mean what the heck? Itachi destroyed his whole fricken family and he wasn't allowed to sulk a little without being branded as emo?

" If dobe can see me know…" thought the Uchiha

Well… Naruto really can't laugh about someone hugging Sasuke when also has someone currently hugging him.

"Teme!" a familiar voice shouted

Sasuke sighed and managed to rearrange himself to turn to face Naruto.

"What is it do-.."

" …"

"You too?"

"Yep" grumbled Naruto "and she won't let go!"

"Sydnie!" called the girl who was hugging Naruto "don't ya have to go to Art class?"

"Crap! Thanks for reminding me."

The girl now identified as Sydnie poofed away leaving Sasuke free and Naruto more annoyed then ever.

"Oy why aren't you poofing?" asked Naruto.

Because I want to hug you longer!

" Sasuke, a little help?" whined Naruto

But the Uchiha, being that he is now free, already left to brood in his dark avenger way.

" Shit…."

"Let's see if I can hug you longer than Ed!" exclaimed a delighted girl to her captivated kitsune.

" AH CRAP!"


	3. Ahh the magic of the fan girl

Harry James Potter was right now running to his charms class.

Who in the right mind would schedule him for charms when his previous class, transfiguration, was across the school is beyond him.

(He suspected Snape had something to do with it…)

He barely makes it, and not even the Dark Lord could ever interrupt his flight to attendance. Hermione started calling it the Harry 1000 yd dash.

Whether or not it was actually 1000 yds was debatable because they never actually measured it.

Absolutely no pauses! No interruptions!

Straight on running to clas-…

Frick! Is that a girl?!!

Harry did a double take and skid to stop before he slammed into her.

Unfortunately that did not stop the inevitable.

"HUGS!" squealed the girl as she wrapped her arms around the boy-who-lived.

Harry froze, wait! No! He didn't have time for a girl to be hugging him right now!

" Leggo of me!" Harry said and he began trying to dislodge the fan-girl off of his body.

The girl didn't respond verbally but tightened her hold on Harry.

The boy sighed, if he wasn't able to get the girl off of him…

" THAT MEANS I HAVE TO DRAG YOU!!" Harry roared his eyes full of determination as he began struggling to take step after step with the girl still clinging on him.

Ok, he has his momentum building up now and now is chugging steadily to the charms corridor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy was laughing his head off.

Good lord it was making his ribs hurt so badly.

The golden boy of Hogwarts couldn't have made his day any better.

I mean walking in class with a girl clamping around his body…It really didn't get much better than this!

"Looks like Potty is recruiting new mindless droids." Drawled the blond, looking over to the Gryffindor side of the room he called jeeringly "any girls out in the mud-blood and blood traitor group who's not already one?"

Surprisingly enough it wasn't Harry or Ron who retaliated but the girl who was previously hugging Harry.

"COME HERE YOU BAST-…" screamed the girl in question before she was interupted

"ehem" coughed Hermione " There are kids in the room."

"Heh Heh…sorry" sweat dropped the girl.

Draco saw red….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mysterious girl disappeared after cough incident with Draco.

The trio eyed the hospital wing where Malfoy was situated before tuning back to each other to discuss the girl.

"The freakiest fan girl you have ever had mate," muttered Ron to Harry. "Scared me half to death to see what she did with Malfoy."

Harry nodded his head in agreement "It was bloody awesome though."

Hermione squawked in protest " She could have killed him! Did you hear the report Madame Pomfrey gave Professor Dumbledor?!!" She began to count on her fingers "Six fractured ribs, concussion to the head, broken arms and legs, and internal bleeding! I mean, Malfoy is a git and all but don't you feel even a little guilty that you set that girl on him Harry?"

"For the last time I didn't do anything! It was like one moment she was there and the next thing I knew she was beating on Malfoy!" said Harry in frustration.

" I didn't see you do anything to stop it Hermione." Snickered Ron " You just corrected her language and watched like the rest of us!"

Hermione stuttered trying to redeem herself as Ron and Harry and she began walking away from the awful groaning of Draco Malfoy.

A girl watched them in the shadows of the hall.  
"Damn I still need to break my record with Ed!" Pouted the girl "Maybe I should try going over to the soul society?"


	4. Present for the hug

Disclaimer: I figure since I even if only 95 people check I still need to do this so yeah I own nothing

**roll call** (n) - The reading aloud of a list of names of people, as in a classroom or military post, to determine who is present or absent.

You can't escape it. Anywhere in the world roll call is most likely the first thing you'll do in school or in the army.

Toshiro Hitsugaya white eyebrow twitched. Not even in death may he escape the troublesome task. Not even if you are a shinigami. People say he always blows it out of proportion but really it so troublesome. I mean he's the 10th captain. He has to wait a whole 9 names before he can just break his daze by saying….

"Here" drawled Toshiro.

Yamamato nodded before putting a big fat red check next to Toshiro's name.

"Good, now 11th squad captain" Yamato droned on.

Toshiro sighed and since he did his part he zoned out again. They're probably going to discuss the numerous suffocation cases occurring. Examining the victims the medics found their ribs cracked and caved in. Meaning they suffered of…

"Hugging" scoffed Soi-fon. Her upper lip curled in disgust " how weak.."

"I dunno" smirked Kenpachi "It's pretty sadistic and cruel…" he let out bark like laugh " what I would give to give to meet 'em"

Toshiro sighed "We're getting off topic here" _A person with killer hugs? _ " The problem is how are we supposed to continue our work while our ranks are scared that the next person that hugs them is going to kill them." All the captains sigh on que. Toshiro continued " My bet is on Yachiru"

Kenpachi stiffened and then relaxed " Yeah your're proba-"

He was interrupted by a large crash as a figure fell in the middle of the captains' meeting room. For a moment everyone was quiet.

"SHIRO-CHAN!!!" a war cry was emitted as the figure, now identified as a girl, latched herself onto the white haired captain as she promptly began to suffocate him.

Silence again enveloped the room.

Hitsugaya has a lot of experience with suffocating hugs. His Fukataicho always did it to him. He figured with his experience that the best option is to wait it out.

_Must stay patient must stay patient must stay patient muststaypatient MUST STAY PATIENT MUST STAY PATIENT DAMMIT!!! _

The girl grinned. Maybe Toshiro's temper was present after all.


	5. Death Hug no actual death

Death Hug

A pen poised on a fresh page of a black notebook. It hesitates than begins to scratch out multiple names in a feverish manner.

Was this a player, writing down his date's names? No this was the almighty Kira the bringer of justice! But to his friends he's just Raito.

Bwahh hah ha may all evil tremble before the new age of the true God Kira which no man shall stand against him. He was invincible! His pen determines the fate of wrong doers everywhere! NOTHING SHALL STAND IN HI-

"You kill people by writing down their names?

Raito jerks around in his swirly chair…. And anyone who's done that knows what happens next.

"whmg…" mumbled the murderer whom face planted the floor.

"Yeah hugging is more of my thing" responded the girl on his bed almost thoughtfully.

Raito stood up trying to retain some dignity but his mind was in utter turmoil. _This girl knows who I am!!_

This was a major setback she could go to the police and ruin everything! _Unless…_

"My name is Raito Yagami" Raito introduced while he held out his "And you are?"

The girl shook his hand. "Sorry but no I don't want to date you." Raito looked confused "Excuse me?"

The girl shuddered "Pervert why are you looking at me like that?!" she pushed away from him. " Your eyes are so freaky!! Why did I even get considered going here you're not huggable!!" Then her thoughtful face came back again,"maybe L can be hugged."

"NO!" yelled Raito suddenly furious. He did not know who this girl was but _HE WAS NOT GOING TO LOSE TO L!!!!" _

" You want me to hug you?" The girl looked positively euphoric " Me? Hug? Want?"

"Ohmygodyoureallywantmetohugyouyourthefirstone!"(Oh my god your really want me to hug you you're the first one!)

Raito Yagami was discovered in his room with his ribs caved in and a blue choking face. ( all the police agreed, judging on her reaction, that his sister really had a set of healthy lungs) The cause was thought to be two steel pincers fashioned to look like human arms that squeezed him but Raito kept on saying, once he was safely in the hospital, it was a girl.

L scoffed how could a mere girl cave in his ribs? "Perhaps Kira?" mumbled L " The chance that Raito-kun is Kira has just risen by 5 percent." "What! What did I do?" Shouted the indignant patient

"10 percent!"

"Wait!

"15!"

"WAIT A DAMN SECOND!!"

"20 percent… do you really want to keep speaking Raito?"

It was a very dark day when Raito Yagami met the true devil. Because he actually requested a hug from her.


	6. Exaggerated Hug

A little Mexican child skips across a happy field filled with mutant smiling sunflowers. She's so carefree because her parents really don't care that she's talking to herself or fixing bridges with clearly the wrong material. (How in the world does she make random shapes off the ground bridge worthy?) Not to mention that she's not a certified bridge builder. How insulting can that be? Imagine you spend your life getting certified then to realize that a small 6 year old child was already doing your job!

The girl pauses and turns to a random direction. "Buena Diaz!" She greets the invisible children who apparently are gifted in the usage of computer mouse. Unfortunately she had her back to the invisible children can only see the back of her too small pink shirt, tight orange shorts and small talking back pack! Everyone knows that no child will have nightmares about their backpack spontaneously bursting into song. (A/N Authoress has a sweat drop on the back of her head.)

The small girl coughs and turns around. "HOLA! My name is DOOOORRRA! I'm DOOOORRRA the EXXXPLOOORER! The small invisible children cheer as Dora exaggerates her name and title. (We Get it already Nick Jr! Her name somewhat rhymes Whoopee!)

He newly named explorer name Dora leans in real close and says " DOO YOU know where BOOOTS is?" A blue mutant monkey wearing bright red boots appears next to her and giggles. But Dora being the unsupervised preschooler she is ignores him and continues to ask the children in an oblivious manner. " Look HARDER!!" She says in an encouraging voice while swinging her arms upward. " Look look!" The monkey huffs clearly getting annoyed with the game and steps in front of Dora, but still… "Where could Boots be?" asks the now possibly blind girl.

"Oh well" sighs the monkey and he walks off. In his place new girl came in to accompany Dora. This time the little explorer notices the arrival. " HAVE yooouuu seeen BOOOTS?" She asked in what was a failed attempt to be cute. "Noooo!" imitated the other girl. The new arrival paused and resumed taunting the oblivious preschooler " Do yoooouuu know where my Hugggg went?"

Dora turned to the audience once again " No but Dooooo yooouu know?" she asked pointing to the middle of no where. The audience went into brief struggle to grasp the much sought after purple mouse. In a few minutes the mouse popped into existence on the happy mutant sunflower field and wandered over to the newcomer. It clicked her only getting a slight giggle as a reaction to the computer device's actions.

"That's right!" crowed Dora "There it is!" The older girl giggle again then gained an evil glint in her eyes. " Yup there's the hug… do you want it?" Dora squealed yet again " Of Coooouuuursssse! AMIGO!" Sadly the Mexican girl had breathing problems ever since. Not that her parents cared anyway.


End file.
